Veronica Harvey
Background ]] Veronica was born on October 14th, 1996. Posting rarely, she made her first appearance on the group on June 2nd, 2015, yet quickly rose in popularity due to her outstanding kindness and interesting stories. In particular, Veronica marked June 5th, 2015, as the date her faithful PlayStation 3 died on her, saying: "So after 6 years my ps3 has died on me. it's such a hollow and sad feeling...". However, a week later, joy arrived in the form of a PS3 sent to her with no shipping information. Presumably being from the group, the true sender of the console is still unknown, but the random act of kindness truly gave Veronica a very interesting story to tell and sparked a lot of conversation as well, with 68 likes and 66 comments. Veronica has been on one podcast, Link 80. Personality "Veronica is one of the nicest people I have ever met, both on and offline." -Algebra Falcon Veronica is a very upbeat and kind individual. She is a fan of the DanganRonpa and Hyperdimensium Neptunia series (along with Shin Megami Tensei), and animated television show Steven Universe. She contributes a lot to the group, being one of the main two editors of this wikia, editing hilarious YouTube videos based on happenings within SMTN, and created a photoshop that would go on to be used as the cover for Link 73 (The Persona 3 Movie Marathon). Homelessness On September 7th, 2015, Veronica stated that her grandmother had kicked her out of her house, accompanied by two pictures and the following words: "To make a long story short my grandmother kicked me out. I won't really be posting for awhile in the group but I wish everyone the best of luck in their endeavors and I hope you all live your lives to the fullest. Goodbye for now Everyone. I hope to speak with all again.". Many members of the group sympathized with her poor situation and told her to stay strong. Luckily, on September 21st, she announced that her grandmother would like her to come back to the house, saying: "See my Mother stabbed someone in a Shoppers parking lot and got arrested so now someone needs to take my little Brother to and from school. And that someone is me, but hey my Grandmother said as long as i'm not doing anything illegal I can play whatever in the house so that's good.". The group rejoiced, and she later went on to star in Link 80, where she gave more details on her situation. She stated that she had to live in the woods for a few days, with her only entertainment being all the SMTN podcasts that were available. Since she listened to so many of them, she used her knowledge to contribute vast amounts of spot-on information to this wikia. Role in Spencer Megami Tensei Veronica can be found in a cave down a pathway in Philidalphia. She is a merchant that sells Jack Frost-themed potions, kunais, and chest-plates. Upon talking to her for the first time, she will request that the player go down a nearby rope and descend deeper into the cave to off a Lucifroz giving her trouble. After the player does such a deed, they are given 3 Balms of Life by Veronica. Category:Guest